User blog:King Pea/King Pea's Ideal Neon Mixtape Tour
Hey guys, this is my new blog series with an outline of my ideal version of a world in PVZ O. None of this is final, heck I want suggestions, but I hope you like my ideas and I welcome yours. The first ideal world outline I am doing is Neon Mixtape Tour, hope you like. Neon Mixtape Tour Gimmicks: Nighttime: No sun falls from the sky. Music: During a level the music changes and certain zombies react to certain tunes. There is also multiple remixes of UB and DM themes in my version which work like the regular tunes. Plants: Phat Beet Celery Stalker Thyme Warp Electric Blueberry Garlic Spore Shroom Intensive Carrot Bloom Box Heavy Petal Zombies: Neon Zombie Neon Conehead Neon Buckethead Neon Flag Punk Zombie Glitter Zombie MC Zom-B Impunk Heavy Metal Gargantuar Hair Metal Gargantuar Arcade Zombie 8-Bit Zombie 8-Bit Conehead 8-Bit Buckethead Boom Box Zombie Breakdancer Zombie Zombot Multistage Masher Phat Beet Phat Beets pump out beats in a 3x3 area. Sun Cost: 150 Recharge: Fast Damage: Moderate Range: 3x3 Special: Attack pattern in beat of whatever tune is playing. Special: Immune to sound attacks. Only change is he attacks to the beat of the song and he is immune to sound attacks like Boom Box Zombie and Hair Metal's sound wave. Celery Stalker Celery Stalkers let zombies pass over them and then they attack them from behind. Sun Cost: 50 Recharge: Moderate Toughness: Elevated Damage: High Special: Waits for zombies to pass over it. Pretty much the same except less buggy. Thyme Warp Thyme Warps reverse time and send zombies back to their starting positions Sun Cost: 75 Recharge: Slow Special: Send all zombies on screen back to starting positions Isn't world exclusive anymore. Electric Blueberry Electric Blueberries generate a powerful bolt of lightning and send it at a zombie. Sun Cost: 150 Recharge: Slow Damage: Massive Special: Does chain damage when Gargantuar rock theme plays. Now is freemium and has a new special ability in Neon Mixtape Tour. One thing I want to add is the ability for music to alter plants. Garlic Garlic diverts zombies to other lanes. Sun Cost: 50 Recharge: Sluggish Toughness: High Special: Diverts zombies to other lanes when bitten. This plant is fine as is, but I want to make it close to the original. Spore Shroom Spore Shrooms shoot lob shots at zombies that generate new spore shrooms from defeated zombies. Sun Cost: 150 Recharge: Fast Damage: Normal Range: Lobbed Special: Creates new Spore Shrooms from defeated zombies Fine as is. Intensive Carrot Intensive Carrot revives defeated plants. Sun Cost: 100 Recharge: Moderate Special: Revives recently eaten plants. Fine as is. Bloom Box Bloom Boxes have a unique attack for each tune that plays. Sun Cost: 250 Recharge: Fast Damage: Varies Special: Immune to sound attacks. Special: Has a unique attack for each tune. Default attack is a straight shot that does moderate damage Punk: Shoots a giant sound ring that does high damage and it pushes zombies back, at the cost of a slow fire rate. Pop: Fires three sound rings that can pierce multiple zombies. Rap: Shoots two sound rings in the two adjacent lanes. Rock: Has a 3x1 sound blast that does crazy damage and fires light sound rings as well. 8-Bit: Shoots a wavy sound ring that curves up and down multiple lanes. Ballad: Fires a spread shot of sound rings. Also makes plants around it immune to the dazing affects of the song. This plant is not world exclusive but it is most effective in this world. Heavy Petal Heavy Petals has three different attacks and two are only active when certain tunes play. Sun Cost: 125 Recharge: Fast Damage: Moderate-High Special: Immune to sound attacks. Special: Depending on what tune is playing, this plant uses a different attack. Default: It hits the tile in front of it doing high damage and it sends a light damaging sound wave down the lane. Punk: loses the sound wave but it gets a 3x2 area when it hits the ground, it does it faster and it does more damage. Rock: Fires damaging notes in random directions. Based off an electric guitar. Category:Blog posts